


Hermione Potter and the Little Dumpling

by StruggleMuggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruggleMuggle/pseuds/StruggleMuggle
Summary: Harry and Hermione and their just rewards.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106
Collections: Harmony For Essentials Gift Exchange





	Hermione Potter and the Little Dumpling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Backstagespotlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backstagespotlight/gifts).



  
The babyward woke her, and her eyes snapped open with a spike of adrenaline. She immediately began to push herself upright, but a warm, strong hand on her shoulder pushed her gently down again.   
"You need to rest, love. I'll go." He rumbled softly next to her ear.

  
"Mmmveyu. Mmtrff." She mumbled in return. She felt him rise from the bed, and tuck the blankets close into her back so she wouldn't be cold. He was always so thoughtful, so caring. She felt him kiss her forehead as she snuggled deeper into the blankets, and the warm smile he put inside her carried her back to her dreams.

  
She woke to sunshine and birdsong, warm and relaxed and rested. She reached for her husband, to run her fingers through his chest hair and kiss his neck, but she felt only empty bed. She frowned and opened her eyes.   
He wasn't in bed. 

  
She sighed with a pout, and got up into her housecoat. 

  
The house was quiet as she shuffled through the hall in her fluffy slippers, and her effort to open the door quietly wasted as she saw the baby's room was empty. A whisper of worry settled into her chest, and her steps were faster as she padded down the stairs. 

  
It was half seven, so she thought they might both be up already. Harry liked to make breakfast for them, so she headed for the kitchen, but stopped as she entered the living room. 

  
Harry had stopped to pull shorts on before he left her, and he lay on the couch, still wearing only a pair of shorts, fast asleep. Irene Rose lay face down on his chest, arms and legs spread. A trail of drool led from her mouth to the pool in the hollow of Harry's throat.

  
A wave of love swept through her and left her knees weak, her fingers atingle. Every day she fell deeper and deeper in love with him. Every day she thanked her stars and their luck to have both of them in her life. Cut to the quick by the scene before her, she pressed her fingers to her mouth as tears quietly squeezed from the corners of her eyes. 

  
She needed to keep that. She needed to be able to see that again. 

  
She pulled her wand from the pocket of her housecoat and silently summoned their camera. She silenced the camera itself, then snapped a dozen pictures from different angles. When she finished, she was able to breathe again. 

  
She left the camera on the bookshelf, and went to start breakfast. 

  
Irene came around the corner into the kitchen as the eggs began to cook. She shuffled along on her hands and knees as though everything exciting in the world lay just ahead of her. She could never go fast enough. She turned to smile at her daughter. "Hello, my darling. Did you and daddy have a nice sleep?"

  
Irene's face split into a wide, two-toothed grin and she let out a delighted squeak as she hurried across the floor to her feet. 

  
"Mummy! Up!" She reached her arms up to her, her little hands opened and closed and opened.

  
She bit her lip and picked her daughter up to settle her on her hip. 

  
"Just like her mother." Her husband's warm chuckle sounded from the doorway. "So demanding." He crossed to them and placed gentle kisses on both their foreheads.

  
"Mummy! Book!" 

  
Harry laughed, and she met his eyes, she could feel the love in his gaze. "Thanks for breakfast, I'll finish up if you want to go read to pirncess."

  
She shifted Irene and kissed Harry with one hand behind his head. "Thank you for this life. I love you so very much, Harry James Potter."

  
"Thank you for this life, Hermione Jean Potter. I love you rather a lot as well." 

  
He kissed her again, until Irene giggled and slapped them both on the cheeks.

  
Harry laughed again. "Yes, we love you too, little dumpling." He blew a raspberry on her cheek to more delighted squeals.

  
Sunlight leaned in through the window as though to listen in to the story Hermione read. Breakfast was eaten, another book was read. It was an average morning in an average home in an average neighbourhood, and neither Harry nor Hermione had ever been happier. 


End file.
